


Protector of The Heart

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Striker Eureka is a Cute, provoked into give a Shovel Talk, trying to help Newt smooth things over with Official Jaeger Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion fic for Athene Noctua's newest chapter. Striker takes care of someone zher had no idea zher needed to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts), [puff22_2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/gifts).



> In response to Chapter 26, the Jaeger bbys decided that they needed to help out. Striker was the one who came out on top. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> * * *

_Striker_ 's heard about Dad's Heart before and zher's concerned by the amount of yelling zher heard through the phone mic. They fight even worse than Herc and Chuck did but zher shoves away the grief that wells up. Zher can always mourn later; Dad and his Heart need help now. _Striker_ hums softly, zher's coding wiggling before _Striker_ decides to help the poor man.

**_Hey, mate._ **

Dad’s Heart takes a moment to pick up the phone. When he finally does, he looks confused. "This couldn’t have worked **yesterday**?" he whines.

_Who is this?! I'm not in the mood for wrong numbers._

**_I'm pretty sure this is Newton Geiszler's number._** zher snorts quietly but sarcasm can't be conveyed fully through a text.

_Oh. Yeah u have the right number. Who is this?_

**_An old friend of Hermann's from Sydney. I heard he was staying with you._** Newt's lips press thin and _Striker_ thinks quickly. **_Did something happen mate? It just seems like you're a bit tense, is all._**

_... A friend of Hermann's, u said? Why are u looking for him?_ The suspicion makes zher proud of the man. Dad is definitely worth the protection displayed but zher has to fix the sadness that hangs around Dad's Heart.

**_He’s probably never mentioned me,_** _Striker_ tries really hard not to giggle, but it’s probably the truth, **_but I check in on him sometimes._**

_Oh. Well, I-_ _Striker_ watched as the man's thumbs slipped and sent the message half-finished.

_What do u want?_

_Striker_ does the code equivalent of rolling zher’s eyes. There’s protective and then there’s annoying. **_I’m not some stalker-type._** Zher wishes that Dad's Heart had a link but it won't happen unless he Drifts with zher's mainframe. **_Listen mate, if you've had a bit of a row with Hermann, make him breakfast. He likes crepes, pancakes, lemon rolls made European style and fresh fruit with his tea or coffee. You have a cookbook stored somewhere?_**

_I think so. Why are you helping me?_

**_Hermann's worth it, isn't he? Despite your row, you still want him around and being with you?_** _Striker_ 's dead serious on this one and zher thinks it shows because New takes a deep breath.

_Definitely._

**_Then sleep on it, apologize and make up. It's not always gonna be simple, mate, but you knew that already._ **

_Ur creeping me out. How do you know all this?_

**_Like I said, we go way back._ **

_And I should trust you because?_

**_Because I know all this,_** zher teases.

_Not helping the creepy, dude. Who are u?_

**_Text this number if you need help or just someone to talk to that knows him like I do. Ranger Becket's also a good one. Here's his mobile number if you can't reach me._** _Striker_ adds _Gipsy_ 's Big Kitty to Newt's phone for him. **_Keep in touch yeah? Oh and tell Hermann that his hacker friends keep tabs. He'll understand._**

_That’s nice. Who are u?_

**_Well, for one, it's actually zher and two, hacker; I'm not gonna give you my info straight up mate. But... You can call me Striker. Our group is named after the Jaegers._** _Striker_ points out with the coding equivalent of a raised brow. **_Hermann's got some dangerous allies, y'know; not all of 'em are like Ranger Becket._**

_I'm starting to realize that._ Newt narrows his eyes at his phone and taps the side. _Did u make this work?_

**_Yeah, mate, I did._** Zher contemplates briefly, oh so fleetingly, telling the man that he's talking to a sentient Jaeger that thinks the world of one Hermann Gottlieb because he created them. **_Look... The only reason I'm doing this is because Hermann likes you. If he's thrown his lot in with you then something is right. Don't mess it up._**

_Or what?_ the taunt (even if it's not meant that way) makes zher see red for a moment. 

**_Newton Geiszler will cease to exist. Every personal record wiped, every mention ever made in conjunction with Hermann erased and we'll do it gladly._** _Striker_ growled, wishing that zher was still in zher's Jaeger frame for this threat. Newt sat back from the phone and zher sighs heavily. **_But that's only if you screw up royally, mate. I actually like you. You're good for Hermann and you've managed to crack through all of his layers. Both of you are stronger than ya think an' more stubborn than either of ya realize, mate. Take care of him?_**

_You have to go?_

**_Somethin' like that mate. Technically not supposed to talk to you at all but like I said, I think you're good for him. Hooroo._** _Striker_ gave Newt an Aussie goodbye and slipped into Dad's tablet momentarily. 

**_I talked with your Heart. Hope you don't mind, Dad. -Striker_ **

**_P.S. Everyone sends their love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Striker's definitely interesting. Zher slipped in to deliver this story and now I want to work on zher's story but Crimson and Cherno come first.


End file.
